


Marry Me

by LavaKenn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fondness, Heartache, Mutual Pining, Slow Romance, Soulache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavaKenn/pseuds/LavaKenn
Summary: Short oneshot based off of the song "Marry Me by Thomas Rhett"





	Marry Me

 

> _He remembers the night when he almost kissed her._

 

_He kind of freaked out, they've been friends for forever._

 

They and all their friends were out celebrating at Grillby's, the opportunity had presented itself when you sat beside him in the booth. He happily listened when you talked to him, wearing a genuinely happy smile. You placed your hand atop his while looking into his eye lights. His soul fluttered behind his sternum and he felt a blush on his cheekbones. In the heat of the moment and a jolt of courage, he leaned in. Sadly, your attention was grabbed by another one of their friends before he could feel, what he imagined was, the softness of your lips.

 

_He always wondered if you felt the same way._

 

_But when he got the invite, he knew it was to late._

 

The invitation to your engagement party. His soul felt as if it was breaking. It was his fault, why would you wait for him if you didn't know how he felt about you? You found someone else to share your feelings with. He debated not even going to your party, but he did anyway. That day was hard, you greeted him and he acted as casual as he could, perhaps his jokes were a tiny bit darker that day though. He watched and sipped champagne as you talked and laughed with others, showing off your ring. He had met your fiance and of course, he didn't like them. He knew it was just out of jealousy, he was The Judge, after all, he could see they were not bad. But it didn't make it hurt any less, seeing them hold you the way he wished he could. When others started to disperse he left, not even saying goodbye, he just teleported away.

 

 _He tried to make it through without crying so nobody sees_.

 

And so here he was, on your wedding day. Looking at the picture of you, and you're soon to be, life partner. You looked happy and he loved seeing you smile, that's all he wants, you to be happy. He had to admit, the decor is very, you. Your favorite flowers, your favorite colors, and patterns, even his favorite color was mixed in and it reminded him of the few times he wondered how your wedding would be if he had been the one to ask you.

 

_But, you didn't want to marry him._

 

He set his gift on the table along with all the others and looked around taking it all in. He was lingering, he knew that. He bet you had on your dress and were welcoming the guests now. He thought about going and finding you to get it all off his chest, he wondered if telling you that he loved you and wanted to give his soul to you, would change anything. If it would make you realize you loved him too.

 

_But he ain't gonna mess it up, so he wished you the best now._

 

Then, he left. He couldn't stay. He couldn't watch you be vowed to someone else, someone other than him. His soul wouldn't allow him to watch that. He went to Grillby's. When he got there, Grillby asked him what he was doing. He knew it was your wedding day and that him, being one of your close friends, should be there. He told him he didn't want to talk about it, but Grillby knew better. He knew Sans loved you, and Sans knew that he never denied it. He had been there for hours and the sun was setting behind him. He slowly sipping his drink, there were not many other customers and it was silent. He was lost in thought, thinking about the 'what ifs' when he heard the chime of the bar's door being opened and the clicking of heels. He didn't know what coerced him to turn around, but when he did,

 

"y/n?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave me some constructive criticism!
> 
> Follow my [Tumblr](https://lavakenn.tumblr.com)!


End file.
